The Hex
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: The Charmed Ones have an ally. She is the holder of good and evil. She is descended from Ancient Magic. Chris has arrived claiming to be an ally. Will Salem see through him or will she fall for him? Will the Powers that Be allow them to fight side by side? Will Chris be able to help her and protect her from an enemy that wants all of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Halloween Surprises

_Salem, Massachusetts: October 31, 1989- All Hallows Eve_

_ Salem Anna Van Helsing was sitting in her second grade classroom, next to her twin brother, dying of boredom. Today was Halloween, and she didn't want to be stuck in the classroom listening to her teacher. She wanted to be running around outside, dressed up in her fairy princess costume, getting candy, but what made Halloween so special was, it was the one day her parents allowed her to use her magic freely. Glancing up at the clock on the wall she wished the bell would ring. Looking around the classroom, she saw all her classmates her enthralled with the silly children's story her teacher was reading. _

_ Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, the bell signaling school was over finally rang. She packed up the school supplies on her desk into her back pack and grabbed her twin brother, Nathaniel, by his arm, and dashed outside. Both of them let out squeals of laughter and waited by the flag pole for their older brother Stephan to come get them. He was in the fourth grade, and was always put in charge of them. He didn't mind looking after them; it made him feel important and special because they were his baby brother and sister. He was always protecting them from bullies, even though it was unnecessary because Salem had a habit of "accidentally" using her magic to defend herself. _

_ The three Van Helsing children made their way home. It was a short walk, so their parents were okay with them walking, as long as they stuck together. Today was a bit cloudy, but still warm. All three of them wore light jackets, and walked side by side, with Salem in the middle of her two brothers. All of sudden she stopped, and let out a gasp, and fell over. Her brothers stopped and kneeled down next to her, with worried expressions, not sure of what to do. All of a sudden, Salem started screaming and crying out for her mother and father. The boys tried to console her, and told her they were almost home. Stephan picked up Salem and told Nate to hold Salem's stuff and walk beside him. Both brothers speed walked all the way home._

_ "Nate get the door," Stephan said trying to keep his hold on Salem. Nate opened the door wide, and Stephan walked inside their home, and set Salem down on the couch in the living room. _

_ "Stay with Salem, I'm going to get mom and dad, okay?" Stephan said with worry in his voice. _

_ "Oh tay, but hurry, I'm scared," Nate said, and Stephan just nodded his head. _

_ "Natey, I'm scared," Salem said in a hollow whisper to her twin._

_ "Why Salem?" Nate asked as their parents walked into the room. _

_ When Salem saw her parents enter the room, Nate's question was forgotten. She let out scared gasp and felt herself being pulled into another premonition. She was crying and screaming while she was forced to watch the premonition. Both her parents rushed to the couch when they saw what was happening to their daughter. Finally her screams stopped and she just cried as her parents held her. _

_ "Shhh sweetie it's okay, just tell mommy and daddy what you saw," Carrie Van Helsing said to her daughter in a soothing voice. _

_ "I… I saw you and daddy, and you were being burned and screaming, but there was no one in the room. Then I saw some bad men took Nate from me as we watched what happened," Salem said through her tears._

_ Carrie looked at her husband Drake Van Helsing. Both were shocked at what she said. Neither could find the words to say, and both Nate and Stephan were scared at what Salem said. _

_ "Mommy, Salem falled while we were walking home, and she was screaming and crying too," Nate said very worried._

_ "Salem honey, can you tell us what you saw, when you were walking home," Drake said calmly to Salem._

_ "I told you what I saw daddy," Salem said with a shaky breath. _

_ Both her parents and brothers looked at her shocked. Never before had it been heard of a witch having a premonition be exactly the same, and having it repeated. Her parents then both came to the conclusion, that someone had put that premonition in their daughters mind. _

_ "Honey do you remember what mommy and daddy said what can happen when you see things?" Carrie asked._

_ "Yeah, you said that just because I see things, doesn't always mean it's my magic," Salem said looking at her mother._

_ "That's right sweetie, so you have nothing to worry about. Mommy and daddy will be alright, and no one is taking Nate from you," Drake said. _

_ "Promise," Salem said holding out her pinky to her father. Drake curled his pinky with Salem's and repeated promise to her. _

_ "Salem do you want to go put on your fairy princess costume?" Carrie suggested to her._

_ Salem nodded, and grabbed Nate by the arm, and led him upstairs. She finally made it to her room, and shut the door. She turned around and looked at her twin brother intensely before she spoke, "You believe me Nate, don't you." Her eyes were pleading with him to believe her, and it was something in her eyes that convinced Nate that his twin was telling the truth, that his parents and he, himself were in danger. _

_ "Yes, I do," Nate said in a serious voice. Both twins knew that it had nothing to do with her parents or Nate, whoever was going to attack tonight was after Salem, and both were very scared at the thought. _

_**Later at night**_

_ The Van Helsing family had just returned home from trick-or-treating. Carrie and Drake led Salem and Nate upstairs for their bath. Once they were cleaned up, their parents led them to their rooms, and tucked them into bed. Finally they made their way to Stephan's room, and said good night to him. _

_ Both adults made their way downstairs, to look through their children's candy to make sure that no one messed with it. _

_ "Honey you don't think that Salem's premonition will come true?" Carrie asked very worried._

_ "I don't know, what happened has never happened before, but I honestly do think that some demon or warlock placed the premonition in her mind," Drake said trying to reassure his wife. All of a sudden Carrie had a look of total pain come across her face, and before Drake could do anything he felt a heat starting inside his body and making its way out. _

_*With Salem*_

_ Once she heard the faint footsteps of her parents, Salem got out of her bed, and went to get Nate. They made their way to the stairs, and were horrified at the sight before them. Both of their parents were encased in flames that were coming from the inside out and both were screaming in pain. _

_ Salem ran down the stairs to try and save her parents, even though she was six years old she knew she was witch, and she had to help her parents. Nate followed his sister, and tried to stop her incase someone or something was really trying to harm his sister. But before he could reach Salem he felt something pulling at him, taking him from his sister. He started struggling and screaming. Salem turned around and saw a man dressed in all black taking her twin, she tried to use her magic to stop the man, but she was so scared she didn't know what to do. The man just laughed at her, and kicked her down; she let out a scream of pain as she fell. The last thing she saw was her parents' bodies dropping to the ground dead, and Stephan running downstairs to her._

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this story is going to be a Van Helsing, Dracula 2000, Charmed Crossover. The next chapter will be ten years later in San Francisco when Salem and Nate are reunited. The third chapter will be later in the future when Chris comes to San Francisco. If anyone has any questions just email me, and I'll be sure to help you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ten Years and Reunited

_San Francisco, California October 31, 1999 10 year later_

_ It had been ten years since the death of Salem's parents, and the kidnapping of her twin brother. Their Uncle Matthew Van Helsing came to Massachusetts the following day; he knew he couldn't take his brother's children to England because their destinies, especially Salem's was in the United States. Matthew did the only thing he could, he called upon the Elder Annette to him. Both of them decided for their safety that they would move far away from Massachusetts, and they decided that San Francisco was far enough. For ten years the Van Helsing children were under the care of Annette. _

_ For added protection of the mortal world, the Van Helsing children were given careers that would not only mean spot light, but getting to meet many people. Because both of them were magic beings, death would be common so if they were well known, no one would suspect them of anything._

_ Salem was driving home from Bay View High School during lunch. Through out the day she kept getting a feeling she hadn't felt since she last saw her twin brother. On and off while at school was feeling complete and secure with herself. By the time lunch rolled around she decided to go home and talk to Annette. Stephan wasn't at school that day because he was taking a college level class at the university. Parking the car in the drive way, she looked at the manor house. To her it was home, the only home she had ever known since she was six. She barely remembered her old home, and usually refused to talk about it. Getting out of the car, she made her way up the walk way and into the house._

_ "Annette! I'm home early!" Salem shouted knowing Annette would hear her._

_ "Why?" came Annette's simple answer as she orbed in front of Salem._

_ "I kept feeling a strange presence all day, I haven't felt it since the last time I saw Nate," Salem explained. _

_ "That's odd, I'm going to talk to the other Elder's about this," Annette said before orbing out of the manor. _

_ Salem didn't know what else to do, but study for her magic books. She knew Annette wanted her to be prepared for her destiny as the Hex. Ever since she turned thirteen, she had been taking a part as protecting the innocent and the balance between good and evil. She was so absorbed in her reading she didn't notice the sudden appearance of a young teen in the living room._

_ "Sister dear, are you actually studying?" the young teen said in a sarcastic voice._

_ Salem looked up from her reading and gasped. In front of her was a young teen that looked like he was her age. He had short dark brown hair, and very dark brown eyes. He was wearing all black, which added to his already menacing figure._

_ "Who are you?" Salem asked already knowing the answer._

_ "I am Nathanial James Van Helsing, your twin brother," he said with a sneer._

_ "N…N….Nate, it can't be you," Salem said in denial._

_ "Oh it is sister dear. I am back, and I am going to kill you," Nate said with a sneer._

_ "No! The Nate I know would never hurt anyone, especially family! You have to be brain washed," Salem said as calmly as she could. _

_ "Sorry, no can do Salem," Nate said laughing cruelly._

_ Salem took a quick second to look in her brother's eyes. What she saw confirmed her theory. His eyes gave away everything, they showed the true Nate, the good Nate. _

_ "Listen to me Nate, listen to my voice. How you are acting is not you. You **are** a force of good, your destiny is protect innocents and fight for the greater good," Salem said trying to reach her brother. A quick flash of pain entered his eyes before they turned cold._

_ "Lies! They told me you would say something like that," Nate said in anger and desperation._

_ "Nate I would never lie to you!" Salem exclaimed. _

_ "I hate to inform you that I did not come here to chat. Tonight at eight o'clock be at our family home in Massachusetts. One of us will die, and I can tell you now it will **not **be me," he said before disappearing from the room. _

_Salem quickly called for Annette and told her of Nate's visit. Annette then revealed that it was part of a plot to kill both Salem and Nate. She made it very clear that Salem was not to kill Nate at all and that shouldn't fight. Annette told Salem that she had to try and bring the good in Nate back, that he had indeed been brainwashed and that it would take a lot of work to save him, and help him adjust to the life he was meant to live. _

_**Salem, Massachusetts 8 o'clock pm.**_

_Salem orbed into her old childhood home. Her uncle had not sold it, and kept the home under his name. Salem shuddered at being back in her old home. There was no sign of the gruesome death of her parents; in fact it looked just like it did when she was six years old. _

_ "You know living in the past, can be quite dangerous," Nate said as entered the home._

_ "Nate I refuse to fight you," Salem said trying to be strong._

_ "Then it will be your death," he said with humor lunging at her._

_ Salem prepared for his lung moved out of the way, and tried to reason with him. "No. Nate don't you see? This is all part of some plot to kill us both! Someone manipulated you and convinced that my death will bring you peace!" Salem exclaimed starting to get angry. Vengeance was starting swelling up in Salem. She wanted to kill whoever ripped her family apart, and turned her twin brother against her. Taking a calming breath she looked at her brother._

_ "You LIE!" Nate said before he used telekinesis to throw Salem against one of the walls. Salem landed with a painful thud and loud cry of pain. He then used telekinesis to slam her against another wall. Bruises were quickly forming on her body, and blood was starting to gush on her head turning her hairline a gruesome red. Nate continued to send her flying across the room, and a part of him relished in her cries of pain, and seeing her bleeding and her bruised body, another deeper part of him wanted this torture to stop because her pain was his pain. A cloud formed over his inner thoughts, and he flung her across the room one more time, and watched as she lay there helpless. _

_ Salem's body was in agony. She was positive that she had a broken arm, and that her ribs weren't in the greatest condition. A warm fuzzy haze was starting to cloud her mind as she fought off succumbing to darkness. She worked up the energy to slowly get up and yell out, "Nate stop it!" Once she was finally up, she noticed the internal battle wagging within her brother. Watching his internal pain was slowly breaking her heart to bits, and she knew that no matter what she couldn't fight him. Not only did she not want to fight him because he was her twin brother, but because her powers had become stronger and much more deadly, she didn't want to take advantage of the situation. The only thing she could do was take her brother's attacks, and try to reason with him. _

"_Nate please listen to me. You are my twin brother, I **love **you, and I have missed you so much. I know that you are hurting right now, but trying to kill me will **never **take that pain away. You are not the only one who lost mom and dad, Stephan did, and I did, but we made it through. We now live happy lives, Uncle Matthew comes to visit, and so does Mary when her mother knows that Uncle Matthew will be in England. Please Nate come back to **us**, come back to **me,**" Salem said starting to cry. _

_ Nate just looked at Salem, realizing that she would never fight him. Her reluctance angered him, and he stalked up to her and for the first time since his arrival he attacked her personally._

_ "Why won't you fight me?" Nate said pushing Salem to the ground and he started kicking her. Salem started screaming pain with each kick to her abdomen. Cracking ribs could be heard with cries of pain and frustration. All of a sudden Nate was pushed against a wall, and was held by the throat by Stephan. _

_ "How dare you attack Salem! She is your own flesh and blood! She is your** twin**!" Stephan shouted. Nate just looked into Stephan's angry eyes, and tried to push Stephan off him._

_ "Stephan stop! He doesn't know what he is doing. He is being controlled by whatever demon or warlock that kidnapped him," Salem said wincing in pain as she got up. Salem had to hold on to something to stop herself from falling to the ground and succumbing to the pain, Stephan seeing this let go of Nate and went over to embrace Salem in a hug and hold her up._

_ "Are you alright?" Stephan asked in a whisper full of concern._

_ "Never better. After doing this for three years, I think the pain isn't that bad," Salem said trying to lighten her older brother's mood._

_ "Salem I know what you are doing, and it's not working," Stephan said with a small smile. _

_ Nate just watched the exchange between his older brother and twin sister. The more he watched Stephan's concern for Salem and then his relief that she wasn't seriously hurt, the inner good in started clawing through. A golden light encased him, and Stephan and Salem watched on as Nate fell to the floor in pain. The evil that had consumed him for ten years was being melted away and he could the real him fighting to take control. Forgetting about her pain, Salem rushed over to Nate's side and collapsed next to him, the second she heard him scream._

_ "Come on Nate! You can do this, fight the evil. I know you can," Salem said trying to bring out the good in Nate. Finally after what seemed like hours of Stephan and Salem coaching Nate, he collapsed in their arms. After a few seconds he fluttered his eyes open, and both could see the good in them. _

_ "Salem….Stephan….t….t…thank you," he said before passing out._

_ Salem and Stephan were waiting before orbing back to San Francisco. Both knew that whoever manipulated their bother was going to come, and they were right. Stephan was holding Salem up, and her body was slowing getting weaker as they were waiting for the evil that had tortured Nate to appear._

_ "Bravo, witch! I see you got your precious twin brother back," a man sneered as he entered the room, Salem could feel a burning sensation on the back of her neck, and knew the Mark of the Hex was appearing. Finally the pentagram with flames beneath it was complete on her neck, and flames had appeared in her eyes. Her powers surged through her body, and all pain was forgotten, as hurt, and anger coursed though body. Turning her enraged flame consumed eyes upon the warlock, gave him a deadly smirk. _

_ "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER! YOU PLOTTED TO HAVE US FIGHT TO DEATH! IT IS YOU THIS DAY WHO SHALL DIE AND NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU BE ABLE TO HARM ANYONE ELSE!" Salem screamed at the top of her lungs. The flames in her eyes were turning brighter and brighter as she said each word. Before the warlock could reply, putting her middle and pointer finger together on both hands, she made the Mark of the Hex in the air, and used her fire power to put the flame under the pentagram, and sent it flying at the demon with all her strength. Her body agonizing slow was coming down from the power and her whole body was consumed with the pain of her injuries from Nate, and the lack of energy she had from using her strongest and most deadly attack. _

_ Letting out a scream of anger and pain the warlock was gone for good. Salem leaned against Stephan trying to regain her balance. Once she was able to at least stand on her own, Stephan picked Nate up in his arms, and the three of them orbed back to their Californian home. _

_**Back in San Francisco**_

_Nate woke up lying in a room he did not recognize._

_ "Easy there, Nate," Salem said to him._

_ "What happened?" Nate asked confused. All he remembered was Stephan pinning him against a wall before his mind went blank._

_ "Well I stopped Stephan from harming you, the real you took hold, and I may have possibly killed the bad guy," Salem said as if it was no big deal._

_ "Oh. Listen Salem I am so sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to, I tried to stop, but it felt like I wasn't in control," Nate said trying to explain his actions._

_ "Nate it's alright. My wounds have healed, I am fine. But the question is are you fine?" Salem asked worried._

_ "No, I feel so guilty. The warlock kept replaying a twisted version of mom and dad's death in my mind until I believed it. But once the good in me was restored and because of you, I feel like I have betrayed mom and dad somehow," Nate said depressed._

_ "Nate you haven't betrayed anyone. Something evil took advantage of you, it wasn't your fault. All that matters is you are with your family where you belong, and that you are safe," Salem said comforting her brother._

_ "What are we going to tell people? I have been gone for ten years," Nate said._

_ "Well, we'll just say you were living with Uncle Matthew because you needed to get far away from America and heal, but you missed Stephan and I very much, and decided to live with us," Salem said matter-of-factly._

_ "Are you sure people will believe it?" Nate asked unsure._

_ "Of course, after all aren't I a great Van Helsing?" Salem replied with laughter, and causing Nate to laugh._

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The rest of the story will have the Charmed Ones and Chris in the story. Please review and honestly tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Titans and a Mysterious Man

_Six Years Later San Francisco, California_

Salem woke up with a start. Gasping for breath she looked around her room, afraid that some unknown evil had escaped from her dreams. Upon seeing that everything was fine, she got out of bed, and pulled on her rose colored silk robe. Putting her hair up in a messing bun, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sis," Nate said seeing his twin enter the kitchen.

"Morning Nate," Salem said yawning.

"Wow you don't look so good, did you get a good night's sleep?" Stephan asked worried about his younger sister.

"No, I had a stupid nightmare," Salem said hating to admit she still got nightmares.

"What about?" Nate asked, starting to get worried too.

"I'd prefer not going into details; I have to get ready for school. You know owning your own company, being a full time student, and being a witch is just too much some days," Salem admitted while her brothers laughed at her statement.

"What it's true," Salem whined, which caused them to laugh more.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked orbing into the Van Helsing home.

"Oh Salem is just complaining about her life," Stephan said giving Paige a hug.

"Ah sweetie take a break if it's getting to be too much," Paige advised trying to help.

"Paige I would, but I can't just take a break from a company or being a witch. I would take a break from being a student, but I need an education if I want my company to continue to be successful," Salem said with a sigh.

"So what brings you here Paige?" Nate asked curious as to why Paige was over.

"Oh I wanted to see if Salem had any information about prophetic dreams," Paige said like it was no big deal.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Salem asked.

"Well for someone whose power isn't premonitions are they possible?" Paige asked.

"Of course they are. Prophetic dreams are our subconscious minds way of communicating with us," Salem said.

"Okay what does that mean?" Paige asked.

"Well, if a witch is getting prophetic dreams, and her power does not involve premonition, it's her powers way of saying something big is going to happen," Salem answered.

"So say they involved a lot of gruesome wars and natural disasters what could that mean?" Paige asked Salem.

"It usually means that something big is going to happen, and everything as we know it, will change forever. The future could go from being a peaceful place, to one of great danger and evil," Salem said.

"Seriously?" Paige asked with some disbelief.

"Yes, it would be best for you and everybody on earth if you and your sisters tried to find a way to stop the disasters that could possibly happen," Salem said seriously.

"Okay, thank you so much Salem," Paige said.

"No problem. Glad I could help you," Salem said with smile.

"Well I have a world to save," Paige said orbing out of the Van Helsing siblings home.

"That was weird," Nate said after Paige left.

"I wonder why she wanted to know about prophetic dreams," Stephan wondered out loud.

"It probably involves this crazy heat," Salem said as if it was no big deal.

**With the Charmed Ones**

Paige orbed into P3, to see Phoebe talking to Elise about some up coming charity event being thrown by the Bay Mirror. Phoebe caught by surprise rushed over to Paige, and pulled her aside so they could talk privately.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe whispered harshly.

"Well I talked to Salem about my dreams, and it turns out we are in big trouble," Paige whispered back.

"Yeah we are in big trouble you almost exposed our magic in front of a room full of people," Phoebe lectured.

"Phoebe listen to me, I studied tea leaves, runes, tarot cards, **and** I talked to Salem. Something big is about to happen," Paige said brushing off what Phoebe said.

"What kind of big?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"Supernatural big, I think we might be in store for something worse than a heat wave or an earth quake," Paige answered.

"Do you have a plan?" Phoebe asked ready to take action.

"Well, it's not so much of a plan as it is a location," Paige said hoping Phoebe wouldn't get mad.

"Okay?" Phoebe let out for Paige to continue.

"I've been scrying for evil and one location kept coming up," Paige said throwing an orange coat at Phoebe before she orbed them out of the club.

**With Salem**

"Salem I don't want you leaving this house," a male voice said while Salem was finishing getting ready for the day.

"You know you maybe a childhood friend, it doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do," Salem said looking at the young man in her room.

"Salem, I'm serious you said it yourself when Paige was here, something big is going to happen. You have a lot of power, and that could put you in danger, as long as you are at home you are safe," he said trying to reason with her.

"Blake I know that, but I can't just hide at home whenever something big and dangerous is about to happen," Salem argued back.

"Fine, but if you go out, I go with you," he said making no room for argument.

"I'm not a child. I do **not** need a baby sitter," Salem whined.

"I know you aren't a child, but you are still my friend regardless of which side we fight for. I don't want to see you hurt," Blake said letting down his guard.

"Fine but if something does happen, I am fighting whether you like it or not," Salem said embracing him in a sisterly hug.

**With the Charmed Ones**

Phoebe and Paige were walking around a frozen cavern and looking around at their new surroundings. Phoebe was complaining of the cold, while Paige studied the frozen area. Spotting scorch marks Paige called Phoebe over to her. Putting her hands over the burned area, Phoebe concentrated on receiving a premonition for possible answers.

"Did you get anything?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Yeah frostbite," Phoebe replied back with sarcasm. Phoebe went back to concentrating on her power, and she let out a startled gasp at what she saw.

"Oh, hot hot hot," Phoebe said standing up and looking at Paige.

"Hot?" Paige questioned confused.

"No, not like here hot, but vision hot," Phoebe replied hoping she made sense.

"Vision! Good tell me about it," Paige said eager for what Phoebe had to say.

"Two very large people coming out of that wall," Phoebe said pointing at a frozen area with two large holes in it. Paige looked at the area Phoebe pointed at, and then looked back at Phoebe.

"Who?" Paige asked even more confused.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied solemnly. All of a sudden massive tremors ran through the cave, and Phoebe and Paige let out startled screams as snow and ice started falling on them.

**With the Titians**

A mass of ominous black gray clouds had formed in the sky. Electric blue lightning was lighting up the dark sky on and off. A huge blot of lightning formed and went crashing down to a huge frozen block of ice, letting out a large blonde man in a white and red toga. While the man stepped out of his ice prison, a dark black cloud swirled down from the sky back to earth. A tall man with dark eyes and hair formed in front of the blonde man.

"Demetrious?" the blonde man said eyes wide at seeing the dark haired man.

"My lord," the man replied kneeling down in front of him.

Rage welled up inside the blonde man, and he clenched and unclenched his fists. Demetrious got up from his kneeling position and carefully made his way over to the other man.

"They did this to me. To me!" he said, rage filling his voice.

Trying to soothe his lords anger, Demetrious said the first thing that came to mind, "They will be punished."

The blonde man started seething and bit out, "Punished? I **WILL** OBLITERATE THEM!" The mountains shook around Demetrious and Cronus as he let out his angry words.

**With the Charmed Ones**

Phoebe and Paige crawled out of the snow that had covered them in the earth quake. Phoebe spit out the snow that had got in her mouth, while Paige looked around with a smile on her face.

"Earth quake, I called it," Paige said with excitement.

"Did I ever mention that this sucks," Phoebe let out with disdain. Paige just smiled and nodded her head at her older sister.

**With Salem**

"Hey Blake I am heading over to the sister's house," Salem said as she entered the living room.

"Why?" he asked with a hint of dislike in his voice.

"Well not that it is any of your business, but I would like to inform them that my Uncle Matthew, Mary, and Simon are coming into town," Salem said with a small smile.

"Okay, why are you telling them that?" Blake asked confused.

"Uncle Matthew called about a week ago, and he said that he wanted to have an important family meeting, and that it could possibly have to do with the family tradition," Salem said with a heavy sigh afterwards. Before Blake could reply to Salem, she orbed out of the manor house. Blake decided to let her go, considering he didn't want to deal with the Charmed Ones.

Landing in the living room of the sister's home, she called out their names. Upon hearing her name, Piper went down to the living room to greet Salem.

"Salem what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Oh I just wanted to drop by, and say hi. You know the usual," Salem said with a little laugh.

"Uh huh, seriously what's up?" Piper asked laughing too.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, Paige, and Phoebe," Salem said casually.

"Okay, let's go up to the attic," Piper said leading the way up the stairs.

Once they entered the attic, they were surprised to see Phoebe wrapped up in a blanket trying to get warm, and Paige by her side looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Hey I know it's cooled off since this morning, but what are you doing?" said a confused Piper.

"Defrosting," Phoebe replied simply.

"Why would you need to be defrosting?" Salem asked.

"Well that's a long story," Phoebe said with smile. Salem and Piper walked over to where Phoebe and Paige were.

"Is this them?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe.

"No," she said.

"Who is them?" Piper asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"We aren't sure yet," Phoebe said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Salem talked casually while Paige looked through the book for whatever she was looking for, and every now and then asking 'Is this them?'

Finally after thinking about the people in her vision, Phoebe replied, "No, they looked more ancient."

"Okay what is going on?" Salem asked really confused, and just as she was saying that Leo orbed into the attic in a bright blue light.

"A white lighter has disappeared," he said as soon as he had formed.

"A white lighter what?" Salem asked now alert.

"Did a dark lighter do it?" Phoebe asked too also alert.

"No a dark lighter uses poison, and it is a very slow and painful process," Salem replied before Leo could.

"This disappearance was more instantaneous," Leo said hoping that would help.

All of a sudden Paige realized that maybe these events weren't by chance. "That's it, these events are all connected," Paige said voicing her thoughts.

"What events?" Piper asked.

"The heat waves, earth quakes, and those things that escaped from the ice caves," Paige said answering Piper's question.

The group all of a sudden was in a hurry to start getting ready for whatever was coming, the only two that hadn't said anything was Salem and Piper.

"Hold on, we can't just stop and start our lives here," Piper said talking to Leo.

"Piper's right, if you have something you are committed to you can't just stop," Salem said backing Piper up.

"Salem, Piper a white lighter was killed," Paige said trying to reason with them.

"We don't know that, he could have clipped his wings and went into hiding," Piper said trying to be reasonable.

"That's a possibility, but we all need to learn how to manage our lives better and be able to have that happiness we want," Salem said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Okay, but just to be on the safe side, Leo maybe you should have the Elders put a ban on orbing for the white lighters until we figure out exactly what is going on," Paige said.

"Okay I will, see you at therapy Piper," Leo said before he orbed out of the attack.

"Alright now that, that is taken care of, Salem what did you want to tell us?" Piper asked just remembering why Salem had come over.

"Well my family and Simon from England are coming here because my uncle wants to have a very important family meeting," Salem said.

"Okay?" Phoebe said confused.

"It could have to do with the most ancient and deadly vampire in history, Count Dracula," Salem said seriously.

"What a minute Dracula? I thought he was just a myth?" Paige said curiously.

"I wish he was, he tends to prey on the female members of my family. About three years ago he tried to turn my cousin Mary," Salem said remembering her bloody visit to New Orleans.

"Wow, why did you want to tell us?" Piper asked worried for Salem's safety.

"I just thought it would good, if you guys were keeping an eye out for any type of vampire activity, but please keep this between us," Salem pleaded.

"Of course we will help you," Piper said meaning it.

"Yay!" Salem said embracing Piper in a hug. Paige and Phoebe laughed at Salem's childish antics, they enjoyed seeing her let loose and not so on guard.

"Look since you are helping me, I will help you," Salem said wanting to be of use to the sisters.

**With the Titans**

Meta, Demetrious, and Cronus were up in the mountains where they were imprisoned. Meta brought along the two white lighters that she had turned to stone. Cronus and Demetrious walked up to Meta, and were proud with what she brought back.

"It's good to see you again my lord," Meta said when Cronus turned and looked at her.

"Meta you were never a good liar. Where is the third one?," Cronus said .

"Unfortunately white lighters aren't as easy to find in this time. Magic is no longer used out in the open." Meta explained with a forced smile.

"Much may have changed, but you haven't Meta," Cronus said stroking Meta's neck.

The three decided that they would try to find a third white lighter for Meta, and if that failed they would leave Meta behind. With that said and done, Demetrious and Cronus stole the stoned white lighters powers, killing them in the process.

** With the Charmed Ones and Salem**

After going through the book for an hour Paige stopped at a page titled 'Titans.'

"Hey do you think it could be titans?" Paige asked Salem and Phoebe as they entered the attic.

"Titans like from Ancient Greece? You have got to be kidding me," Phoebe said looking at the page too.

"It could be them, titans are ancient gods and they were entombed because it was the only way to stop them," Salem said.

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Well reading those books twenty-four seven does come in handy," Salem answered. Phoebe and Paige started arguing about why the titans were free and how to lure them to the three of them.

"Phoebe, Paige is right, the only way to bring them here is for one of us to orb," Salem said.

"Fine, but how are we going to stop them?" Phoebe asked.

"Well a brewed potions that are stronger than we normally use," Paige said showing Phoebe the vials filled with colorful liquids.

Paige stood in the center of the room with the potions at hand. Salem stood by her in case anything happened. Phoebe stood of to the side, and watched her younger sister orb out of the room, and right back in it. After a few minutes Meta appeared before them. Paige threw on of the vials at her, but it didn't do anything. Her eyes glowed bright silver as she looked at Paige. Phoebe and Salem started throwing vials at Meta, hoping one of them would work. Using telekinesis, Meta threw Phoebe into a pile of boxes, and then Meta turned her gaze to Salem. Right as Meta was preparing to turn Salem to stone, a young man orbed into the room facing Salem and throwing her right next to Phoebe.

"Don't look into her eyes!" he exclaimed, but what shocked Salem the most, was that sun glasses were covering his eyes. The man threw a series of potions at Meta before she disappeared from the room. Taking his sun glasses off, he helped Salem up to her feet. Looking into his eyes, Salem let out a very small gasp of surprise.

"You alright?" he asked looking at her too.

Before she could reply both Salem and Phoebe looked over at Paige to see that she had been turned to stone.

"Oh my god, Paige," Phoebe let out walking over to her. The young man was still holding onto Salem's hand as Phoebe walked over to Paige. Salem taking her hands out of the man's, she walked over and starting inspecting Paige along with Phoebe.

"Don't worry she's alright," he said trying to comfort the two.

Both women just turned to look at him, and gave him a questioning look.

"She's alright? She is turned to stone! She is **not **alright!" Salem exclaimed.

"Okay she is not completely alright, but she isn't dead!" the man yelled back at Salem.

"Well if she was dead, I could at least bring her back!" Salem yelled as she walked over to Phoebe.

"Are you sure she is alright?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Actually you see this quite often in museums and other places, statues that aren't really statues, just people turned to stone like your sister," he replied.

"Who are you?" Salem asked suspicious of the young man.

"I'm Chris Perry," he replied looking at both Salem and Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Revelations and Introductions

"I'm Chris Perry, I'm…. I'm from the future," he said hesitantly afraid of their reaction.

Phoebe and Salem eyed Chris suspiciously, but before they could reply Piper walked into the attic.

"Oh, Oh my god! Please tell me that is just a really good likeness of Paige," Piper exclaimed as she entered the attic.

"No it's Paige," Phoebe said patting Paige's head.

"Titians attacked here, and turned her to stone," Chris explained.

"Uh who the hell are you?" Piper said a little angry.

"Oh him, that's Chris. He is from the future," Salem said with a sneer in his direction. Chris just gave Salem a dirty look before turning his attention back to Piper.

"Yeah, but just like twenty years or so," Chris said watching Piper's reaction too.

"Friend or foe?" Piper asked unsure of the young man's presence.

"Not so sure yet," Phoebe replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well for now I would say foe because we don't know anything about him or his reasons for being here," Salem said taking up her persona as the Hex.

"What do you mean, I saved Paige didn't I?" Chris asked surprised by Phoebe and Salem's remark.

Salem looked at Chris as if he were joking, and walked over to Piper along with Phoebe. "You call that saving, do you? Are you on crack?" Salem questioned him while pointing at Paige.

Chris took a deep breath before he replied to Salem's question. "I'm the one who put my life on the line. I didn't have to drop everything else I was doing just to orb in and save her butt," Chris said frustrated and glaring at Salem.

Piper sensing the tension between Chris and Salem decided to speak up, "You orbed? You are a white lighter?"

Chris took another deep breath, and got ready to explain the future situation with Paige. "Look history shows that Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day, she died," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Piper and Phoebe let out a startled gasp upon hearing the news.

"Are you telling the truth?" Salem questioned keeping her guard up.

"Yes I am," Chris said to the young witch.

"Also with her death, it also meant the death of the Power of Three, and allowed the Titans to take over and rule. They created a world you don't want to see trust me," Chris said sadly.

"Okay, do you have anymore news to share with us," Salem replied while Piper and Phoebe stood there shocked at what they were hearing.

"Yes, I am here to alter the future and to help you save the future," Chris said looking at the two sisters.

Finally Phoebe spoke up, "Who sent you?"

"I can't answer that," Chris said nervously.

"Why not?" Piper asked confused.

"Because anything I tell you could change the future in ways we don't want," Chris explained walking towards the three women.

"Whose we?" Salem questioned still suspicious of Chris.

"Look I can tell you if I didn't come here when I did, Paige would have been the third white lighter victim," Chris said looking straight into Salem's eyes.

"Whoa, wait third? I thought only one was missing?" Phoebe asked dreading what Chris would have to say.

"Not anymore," Chris replied.

Not liking where the situation was going Piper called Leo's name. He appeared in the attic in a bright blue light that filled the room.

"Honey, I am sorry I missed counseling…" Leo started to explain but was cut off by Piper.

"We have bigger problems," Piper said.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking at statue Paige.

"Forget that too, how many white lighters are missing?" Piper asked cutting to the chase.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"**How many** white lighters are **missing**?" Piper asked again.

"Uh two, that's just what the Elders were calling me for," Leo answered still confused as to what was going on.

"Believe me now?" Chris spoke up since the arrival of Leo. Salem, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo just looked at Chris in shock.

"Who is he?" Leo questioned but suddenly the group heard something breaking downstairs.

"What was that?" Salem asked looking towards the attic door.

The group made their way downstairs, only to be met with a variety of supernatural creatures in the Charmed Ones living room.

"Sorry we will pay for that, so long as you can keep the world from ending," a dwarf said capturing the attention of the group.

**With the Titans**

"It was a trap," Cronus said trying to control his anger. "You were tricked," he said pointing at Meta and circling her like a vulture.

"Well there are still other white lighters," Meta tried to explain nervously.

"No! We have been **discovered! **Your **incompetence **has endangered us all!" Cronus yelled not looking at the female Titan.

"**My** incompetence?! I only went where I was told, my lord," Meta replied back.

"It doesn't matter. We can go back, they will be no match for the three of us," Demetrious said trying to defuse the situation.

"That is out of the question. We have to attack our enemies now, while we still can," Cronus said with a sense of finality.

"I **won't **leave Meta behind," Demetrious argued.

Cronus gave a small smirk and patted Demetrious' shoulder, "It's alright Demetrious. You won't have to." He turned around and faced Meta. Fire shot out of his hand and burned Meta, who let out a painful scream as she was being killed.

"No!" Demetrious yelled watching his love explode from the attack.

"Careful Demetrious, you are either with me or with her," Cronus threatened.

**With the Charmed Ones and Salem**

"Come on this way over here, move it, move," Piper said directing the fairytale creatures into the sun room of the manor house.

"Hey quit manhandling us, we aren't your pets," the dwarf said as he was entering the room.

"No you are a just a pain," Piper replied back closing the doors to the sun room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Salem asked confused.

"If you haven't noticed the world is a mess out there. Something terrible is going on, everyone senses it," a female elf dressed as a nanny said answering Piper's question.

"The titans?" Phoebe asked already knowing the answer.

"It must be," Salem said ready for what was to come.

"So you all came here figuring we would stop them," Piper questioned.

"Well you are the Charmed ones and the Hex aren't you," the leprechaun said in a duh tone. All of a sudden the downstairs area was flooded with sudden infant crying.

"Do you always leave the little one unattended?" the elf asked angered.

"No," was the reply from Piper and Phoebe.

"Well it sounds like he just needs to be changed, I'll take care of it," she said getting ready to go upstairs but Piper stopped her.

"You are not the nanny, we rejected you," Piper said.

"No **I** rejected you, but I suppose I could fill just for a bit," she said going up stairs in a green flash.

"Did she just hire herself?" Phoebe asked shocked at what just happened.

"You need to go up there," Piper said to Leo.

All the while Salem was on the floor laughing at the situation unfolding in front of her.

"What is so funny?" Piper asked frustrated.

Getting up of the floor, Salem brushed the dust of the back of jeans and replied laughing, "Piper you so just got told."

"Salem," Piper said warningly, but Leo stepped in.

"I think she is fine, I think I need to go warn the Elders that the titans are back," Leo said trying to reason with his wife.

"Can't Chris go up and warn them, he is a white lighter isn't he?" Phoebe said remembering the young man.

"Speaking of Chris where is he?" Salem said suspicious of his whereabouts.

"Upstairs with Paige," Phoebe said.

"And the book," Leo finished. Piper got into her leadership role.

"Leo go with the elf, Phoebe watch the creatures, Salem go get Chris," Piper ordered.

"What about you?" Salem questioned worried for her friend.

"I am going to get go collect my thoughts and try to come up with a plan," Piper said giving Salem a reassuring smile.

**With Chris**

"What are you doing?" Salem demanded seeing Chris flip through the sisters Book of Shadows.

"Trying to find a way to free stone cold Paige over here," Chris replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Step away from the sisters' book," Salem argued.

"Please like I haven't looked in this before. By the way tell the Charmed ones they should update their info on goblins, it will come in handy some day," Chris said walking towards Salem and standing in front of her.

Salem took a step back and just glared at Chris. "Goblins?" Salem questioned him as if he were joking.

"Yeah trust me it is going to get ugly," Chris said with a small smile.

Salem just looked at Chris, studying him and trying to figure him out.

"Look it's obvious you don't trust me, but I touched the book. The book thinks I am good, shouldn't you?" Chris said trying to reason with Salem.

"You could have found a way around that," Salem argued back.

"Come on I am just trying to help," Chris said.

"If that's true what is the secret on destroying the titans?" Salem asked considering what he said.

"You know I can't say that, but maybe you could help me?" Chris offered.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Salem questioned suspiciously.

"Tell me who you are?" Chris asked earnestly.

"Wait a minute you don't know who I am?" Salem asked shocked.

"No I don't, should I?" Chris asked confused.

"I am Salem Anna Van Helsing, world famous former model, now current owner of a fashion design company and full time witch known as the Hex," Salem explained.

"Wait a minute, you are the Hex? I thought those powers were just a myth?" Chris asked surprised at her revelation.

"Yes I am, why would my magic be a myth?" Salem asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"In my future the Hex is just a myth, it was said there was a final battle that temporally removed the Hex from the earth, but it's just a story," Chris said remembering childhood stories about the Hex.

"So I don't exist?" Salem whispered to herself sad at the thought.

"What was that?" Chris asked not catching what she said.

"It's nothing, um we should go downstairs and talk to Piper," Salem said giving the young man a pointed glare.

**With the Charmed Ones**

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Maybe they killed each other, the tension between was so thick you could cut it," Piper replied.

"Let's hope they didn't," Phoebe said as Salem and Chris entered the kitchen.

"So how do we vanquish the titans?" Piper asked Chris.

"There isn't a way," Chris replied.

"You mean without the Power of Three?" Phoebe questioned.

"Not even with that, the last time the titans ruled three thousand years ago the elders fused mortals with a hell of a lot of power," Salem said and Chris looked at her shocked.

"Plus it was more power than you guys have," Chris finished.

"Well they can do that again," Piper said like it was no big deal.

"They can't not after what happened last time," Salem said understanding where Chris was coming from.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"You know how we have the myths of the Greek gods?" Salem questioned.

"Yeah, what about them?" Piper asked not knowing where she was going with that.

"Well after they trapped the titans, the power went to their heads, and they declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them," Chris explained.

"Plus the elders swore they would never allow that to happen again, cowards," Salem finished explaining.

"Wait a minute Zeus, Athena, and Aphrodite were all mortals?" Phoebe asked shocked this new information.

"Yeah mythology left that part out," Chris said.

"Look now that the history lesson is over, we need to find a way to free Paige," Salem said.

"How are we going to do that?" Piper asked.

"We could help," an Irish voice replied. Looking down the four saw a dwarf and a leprechaun enter the kitchen.

**With Paige**

Piper, Salem, Phoebe and Chris made their way back up to the attic followed by the dwarf and leprechaun. Studying Paige the leprechaun said "This is going to take a lot more than my luck; we are going to need some pixie dust too."

"I'll get a fairy, I left my axe downstairs anyway," the dwarf said leaving the attic.

"Okay we need to start to form a plan," Salem said.

"How?" Piper questioned.

"Well let's start off with what we know," Salem suggested.

"Okay titans are killing white lighters, but why?" Piper asked.

"Because they need their orbing powers," Chris replied like it should have obvious.

"Why would they need their orbing powers?" questioned Phoebe.

Piper thought about the situation and it suddenly hit her and she started calling out Leo's name urgently and left the attic to go to Wyatt's room.

"Wait a minute what is going on? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Nothing good," Salem said solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Plans and Family Meetings

Baby Wyatt was crying in his crib when the elf and Leo showed up. Leo watched the elf's every move to ensure that no harm would come to his son. The just looked Wyatt warmly before she used her elf magic to conjure a blanket around him. His crying stopped instantly once he was covered in the blue blankets warmth.

Leo was impressed with the elf's instincts and asked, "How did you know he was cold?"

The elf just smiled warmly at Leo and replied, "Babies are what I do."

The elf and Leo just watched Wyatt in comfortable silence, but was interrupted when Piper came rushing into the nursing, calling Leo's name, gaining his attention.

"The titans are after the Elders," Piper said once she had caught her breath.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"You have to go warn them, but don't stay up there to long," Piper urged and Leo was gone in a blue flash.

**With Leo**

Leo orbed up to the Heaven's prepared to warn the Elders of the titans attack, but was too late. Bodies of Elders were all over the white marble floor. Scorch marks covered random parts of pillars and walls. Blood stains were seeping through the gold colored robes of the Elders. Leo felt tears welling up in his eyes, at seeing those who had given him a second chance at life were all gone.

Leo looked around him, hoping to find at least one Elder alive, but there was none. Hopelessness rushed over him, he didn't know what to, or how to tell the Sisters and Salem. He let out shocked breaths upon seeing the lifeless bodies of his superiors that weren't lucky enough to escape the sudden attack.

**With the Charmed Ones and Salem**

Phoebe, Piper, Salem, and Chris stood back while the leprechaun, dwarf, and fairy used each of their gifts to try and free Paige from her statue prison. The latest attempt to free her was unsuccessful, and everyone was growing frustrated.

"I don't know what else to try," the dwarf said feeling dejected.

"I'm running out of gold too, I'm afraid," the leprechaun said starting to feel useless.

"Okay, well there has got to be **something **we can do, just keep trying," Phoebe said trying to raise their spirits.

Salem was watching Chris while he was looking at old knick-knacks of the Sisters. While Phoebe watched the creatures try and free her sister, Salem decided to confront Chris.

"You know they keep this stuff forever," Chris said sensing Salem approach him.

"You knew the titans were going to attack, why didn't you say anything?" Salem asked him with obvious anger in her voice.

"I told you there are some things I can't tell you," Chris said starting to get annoyed.

"Can't or won't?" Salem challenged him also growing annoyed with the white lighter from the future.

Taking a calming breath Chris decided to ignore the young witch's challenge and said, "There are some things all of you need to figure out on your own, but I don't think that applies to you, if your powers don't even exist in the future."

Salem gave Chris a dark look and said, "Even if it is at the risk of making things worse?"

Chris was about to comment when Piper walked into the room, explaining Leo wasn't answering any of her calls, but stopped mid rant when she noticed Salem in her ready to fight stance.

"Salem what's going on?" Piper asked curiously.

"Mr. I'm-from-the-future refused to tell me anything that might be even in the slightest bit helpful, and he had the audacity to insult my powers," Salem said glaring at Chris.

"Look Salem, why don't you go work on that thing, we will worry about the situation with the titans," Piper said trying to distract the young witch.

"Fine, but call me if you need help with anything," Salem said giving Chris one last dirty look, and orbing out of the Charmed Ones attic.

"Okay now that Salem is taken care of, it has been over five hours, why can't I get a hold of Leo," Piper said to Chris frustrated.

"I really don't know," Chris replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I think you do," Piper said accusingly.

"Hey don't look at me, you are the one that wanted him to go up there in the first place," Chris said walking towards Piper, who was giving him an 'I don't believe you glare.'

"Alright fine maybe I do know, but if I'm right, he does need some serious alone time," he explained.

"You know what cut if out with the cryptic crap, you need to go up there and bring him back," Piper ordered with no room for argument.

"Okay fine, I will, but right now I think you guys should focus on freeing Paige," Chris said orbing out of the attic.

Phoebe sensing her sister's foul mood decided to take over. "Why don't you go be with Wyatt, and I will take care of everything up here," she said leading Piper to the attic door.

**With Salem**

"Hey twin brother dear," Salem said orbing into her family's living room.

"What's up Salem, I thought you were helping the sisters'?" Nate asked turning to look at his sister.

"I was, but this white lighter from the future was getting on my last nerve, so Piper suggested I work on my own little project," Salem explained.

"Oh, well what do we need to do?" Nate asked as Stephan was coming into the room.

"First off we need to figure out where the good Count is," Stephan said looking at his two younger siblings.

"Yeah that won't be hard at all," Salem said sarcastically.

**With Leo and Chris**

Chris orbed up to the Heaven's to see Leo mourning over his lost comrades. Chris felt bad for the poor man because of the scene he had to witness, but knew that time wasn't on their side with the fight against the titans.

"You know what you have to do," Chris said still watching Leo.

"I can't, it's against the laws up here," Leo said not looking at Chris

"It's the only way to stop the titans; do you want anymore Elders to die?" Chris asked trying to motivate Leo.

"No," Leo replied simply.

"Then you know what you have to do, no one is here to stop you, but you," Chris urged.

Gaining the courage, Leo walked through the bodies of fallen Elders and made his way up the marble steps that were usually heavily guarded for three thousand years. He turned back and looked at Chris still unsure of what he was doing.

"How do I know you aren't manipulating me, like you manipulated everything else," Leo asked suspicious of the young man's intentions.

"You don't, but don't you want a better future for your son?" Chris asked knowing he had hit a nerve for Leo.

"Even if I could, I am no Elder," Leo said trying to fight what Chris wanted him to do.

"Then you better start acting like one," Chris replied with a small smirk.

**With Phoebe and Paige**

After hours of trying to free Paige, Phoebe and the creatures agreed to try one last time. The fairy sprinkled her dust on top of Paige, at Phoebe's command the leprechaun sent his gold flying at Paige, Phoebe threw a special potion that she had made, and the dwarf hit the gold colored Paige. Paige glowed a darker gold color, and her marble encasing broke apart.

Phoebe rushed up to her sister exclaiming how happy she was that her sister was alright.

"What happened? Where is the titan?" Paige asked ready for action.

"Well that's a long story, I'll tell you on the way," Phoebe said leading Paige downstairs to Piper, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Okay I am getting the whole epic titan thing, but what I am not getting is the whole Chris thing," Paige said as they made their way over to Piper.

"Yeah we, including Salem, are still trying to figure that part out," Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, you missed a lot," Piper said greeting the newly freed Paige.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Look I feel it's all my fault, I did lure the titans here, so go ahead insert I told you so," Paige said sheepishly.

"Okay done," Phoebe said.

"Piper I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you," Paige said earnestly to her elder sister.

"It's okay," Piper said with a nod of her head.

The sisters sat in the living room deliberating on their next course of action to take.

"So why isn't Salem here?" Paige asked randomly.

"Well let's just say she might have killed Chris or vice versa," Phoebe said.

"Oh, anything else I should know?" Paige asked unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Yeah Salem is getting started on that thing she talked to us about earlier today," Piper said giving Paige a smile.

All of a sudden the sisters discussion was interrupted when a dwarf entered the room, "Well thanks for everything but we are **all **going now."

"Wait a minute; didn't you come to us for protection?" Piper asked now confused.

"Didn't you here the distress call, all surviving Elders have been flushed out, and they need our protection," the dwarf explained.

"Surviving?" Paige asked really confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, the elf will stay behind to take care of the kid, while you handle the titans," the dwarf said as if it was that simple. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at the dwarf in complete shock and unsure of what they should do.

"Well tchao," he said before disappearing with the rest of the fairytale creatures.

"Whoa who said anything about us fighting the titans?" Phoebe exclaimed.

**With Leo and Chris**

Piper's voice could be heard calling Leo's name, while Chris sat on the steps surrounded by the dead Elders. He was shaking his knee in frustration because he hoped that by now Leo would have taken care of how to defeat the titans by now. _'Hurry up Leo, we don't have much time!'_ he thought.

Suddenly two huge gold doors opened, with a blinding bright light behind coming from the room. Leo came out of the room, and walked towards Chris with a vase with people painted on it.

"Piper, she needs me," Leo said walking up to Chris.

"Not as much as the rest of us do," Chris said looking very serious at Leo.

"You have to stay here, even afterwards to coordinate," Chris explained further, much to Leo's dismay.

"Alright," Leo agreed even though he really wanted to refuse.

"But you need to go, otherwise the girls won't understand," Leo added on.

"Good luck," Chris said before orbing back down to the sisters.

Leo sat on the steps with the vase in his hands. He knew that by opening the vase everything about the sisters would change. Hopefully the power encased in the vase wouldn't go to any of the sisters' heads, and they would just do what was necessary to defeat the titans.

Finally with no other option, he slowly lifted the lid off the vase, speaking Latin words to call forth the ancient powers. A think white cloud slithered out of the jar, and went flying down to earth.

**With Salem**

"Salem for Gods sake, stop pacing you are giving me a head ache," Nate said watching his twin's movements.

"It just doesn't make any sense! Why the hell would the Count come back now! For three years he has been MIA, and now all of sudden he wants to make a grand appearance! I just don't get it," Salem ranted still pacing in the living room.

"I'm sure there is a reason, but for now let's just see if any one has reported sightings of him, and if he has followed his natural instincts. Three years ago he did take his three vampire brides, and tried to turn Cousin Mary, but she temporarily stopped him," Stephan explained to both of his younger siblings.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy, okay not really, but why **now**? Who the hell could he be after? Do think he wants to get revenge on Mary?" Salem asked.

"I don't know, but whatever his reason is for coming back, will soon be revealed I hope," Stephan said looking out the window and into the backyard.


End file.
